


Something Unpredictable

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Tainted Love [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Paris - Freeform, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: “I’m afraid this isn’t going to work out, Mr. Luthor. I’m sorry.”There was a pause. “I’m very sorry to hear that, Ms. Sullivan. I thought we had an agreement.”“I know, but…there’s nothing to know and I’m not gonna spy on Clark.”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent & Lana Lang
Series: Tainted Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721302
Kudos: 2





	Something Unpredictable

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Clark rounded the corner at Smallville High and literally ran directly into Chloe. He reached out without any hesitation, catching her arm before she could fall to the floor. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”

She pulled away from him and knelt down to pick her things off the ground without looking at him. He quickly did the same, helping her to gather her books and papers. “I’ve got it,” she said shortly.

He flinched a little at her tone. “Chloe--”

“I really don’t have time for this,” she informed him, still not looking at him as she collected her things and stood up.

“Then later,” he said, his voice pleading.

“Clark--”

“Chloe, please. I know I’ve been a jerk and I don’t deserve another chance, but I don’t want us to not be friends.”

“I already told you I wouldn’t tell anyone your secret,” she said warily, and for the first time he realized how tired she appeared.

“I know that, but…I miss you.” He swallowed hard, his eyes sad.

For the first time, Chloe met his gaze, and there was sadness reflected in her eyes, as well. This time when she spoke, her voice was soft. “Clark, I…” She caught sight of a familiar figure heading toward them and she narrowed her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll get over it in no time.” Without waiting for a response, she moved past him.

Lana said hello to her and frowned when Chloe didn’t respond. “Is she okay?’

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, watching her go sadly.

She rested a hand on his arm. “Do you have a few minutes? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Clark drew in a breath, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. “Sure.” Gazing in the direction where Chloe had disappeared for a moment longer, he turned and followed Lana.

* * *

“So…what’s going on?” Clark sat down beside Lana in the grass behind the school.

Looking nervous, she pulled an envelope from her backpack and hesitated a moment before handing it to him.

His eyebrows furrowed and he took it from her. “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Clark pulled the brochure and papers from the envelope, scanning them quickly. “Study the arts in Paris,” he read aloud.

“They only accept five students from the United States every year.” She watched him carefully.

He opened the letter. “You…were accepted.”

“Yeah,” she said softly.

Clark sat perfectly still, staring at the letter. “You’re going to Paris?”

“I am,” she admitted. “I leave next week.”

“Wow, this is…congratulations.” He tried to smile but didn’t quite manage it.

“I know it’s sudden, but…I’ve been thinking about it for several months and…I think it’s a great opportunity.”

“I’m sure it is.” He swallowed hard.

Lana was silent for a moment. “And…as much as I appreciate Chloe and her dad letting me stay with them, I’ve just never been completely comfortable there.”

“Oh.” He looked at her, not sure what to say. “Lana, if this is about what happened this summer--”

“It’s not,” she cut him off. “At least, not entirely. I just feel like it’s time for me to stand on my own two feet and I can’t do that here.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation before she answered.

“Well, then I’m happy for you.” He forced a smile.

She returned it, her eyes sad. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He closed his eyes as she wound her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back. “How long will you be gone?”

“Until next August.”

“Wow.”

“I know.” She pulled away and smiled a little. “I’m nervous but I’m excited, too. I’ve always wanted to go to Paris.”

Clark kissed her cheek. “You’ll write?”

“Of course.” She touched his face briefly. “I should get to class. We both should.”

Nodding, he slowly rose to his feet, feeling dazed. It seemed like everyone he knew and cared about was abandoning him all at once.

* * *

Chloe sat at her computer in the Torch, attempting to work on the first page article for the first issue of the Torch for the year. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind one ear, she jumped a bit when her cell phone rang loudly from beside her.

Distracted, she pressed it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hello, Ms. Sullivan.”

A chill ran down her spine at the deep voice on the other end. “Mr. Luthor.” She swallowed hard, forcing her voice to sound calm despite the fear she felt.

“How are things going?” he asked, sounding casual although she knew he was anything but.

“Everything’s fine,” she responded automatically.

“And our united venture? It’s going well, I take it?”

Chloe stared at her computer screen. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to call you about that.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m afraid this isn’t going to work out, Mr. Luthor. I’m sorry.”

There was a pause. “I’m very sorry to hear that, Ms. Sullivan. I thought we had an agreement.”

“I know, but…there’s nothing to know and I’m not gonna spy on Clark.”

“Well. That’s unsettling.” His voice took on more of an edge. “Very unsettling indeed.”

She didn’t respond.

“Well, I hope you don’t regret this decision.”

“Is that a threat?” Chloe couldn’t help but ask.

“Take it as you will. I’ll see you around, Ms. Sullivan.” The line went dead and she swallowed hard, staring at the phone in her hand for a long moment as if it were a snake about to strike.

She slowly set it down on the desk, realizing the mental comparison probably wasn’t very far off target. A feeling of dread washed over her.

Trying to push away the fear and the swirling thoughts in her mind, she stared at her computer screen, watching the cursor blinking steadily.

But her concentration for writing was blown. And the guilt she felt was overwhelming.

Tears prickled at her eyes and she slowly rested her head in her hands and began to cry softly.


End file.
